1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of displaying a medical image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of displaying a three-dimensional medical image that is generated by rendering volume data of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound system having properties of being non-invasive and non-destructive has been widely used in a medical field to obtain information about the inside of an object. Since the ultrasound system may provide a doctor with a high resolution image of the inside of an object without a surgical operation for directly incising the object to observe the inside of the object, the ultrasound system is very important in the medical field.
In general, the ultrasound system in a state in which a probe is in contact with a surface of the object transmits an ultrasound signal to the object and receives an ultrasound signal (hereinafter, referred to as an echo signal) reflected from the object. The ultrasound system generates an ultrasound image of the object based on the echo signal received through the probe and displays a generated ultrasound signal through a display.
For example, the ultrasound system may generate and display a brightness mode (B Mode) image that represents the strength of the echo signal reflected from the object in terms of brightness or a Doppler mode (D Mode) image that represents a Doppler component extracted from the echo mode in terms of color or waveform. Also, the ultrasound system may generate volume data based on the echo signal reflected from the object and may generate and display a three-dimensional ultrasound image by rendering the volume data.
In providing a three-dimensional ultrasound image, a general ultrasound system generates and displays only three-dimensional ultrasound images of predetermined cross-sections. Accordingly, since a user receives only the three-dimensional ultrasound images rendered in a predetermined direction with regard to the predetermined cross-sections, it is difficult to precisely observe a desired portion in detail.